


World's End

by mrkinch



Category: History of Middle-earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the last battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's End

**Author's Note:**

> Immense liberties taken.

Morgoth Bauglir had fallen to Gurthang, the terrible black blade, and so the final battle was won. As Túrin, avenged at last, stood victorious over the hideous creature there appeared about him Elves and Men, ancient foes of the vanquished Dark Lord, released from Mandos to share the triumph.

Thus on a battle plain long-prophesied, amidst the loss and ecstasy of the end of Arda Marred, two heroes of the Third Age fulfilled their fate. King and Steward's son met in wonder and embraced with joy. The radiance of the rekindled lights enveloped them and they were seen no more.

**Author's Note:**

> For the tolkien_weekly challenge "At World's End".


End file.
